Some of the embodiments of the invention relate to how processors read and write state data from and to a storage of a computer system. Other embodiments are also described.
Due to various design considerations, some processors may write private-state data to regions in publicly-accessible storage. The format, semantics and location of this private-state may vary between design implementations. In literature describing the processor, such storage regions are often marked as “RESERVED” indicating that their contents should not be read or modified because they contain private-state. Unfortunately, because this data is written to publicly-accessible storage, software applications, operating systems or external agents (e.g., input-output devices) may access the storage region and use the private-state stored therein inappropriately. Access and use of this private-state by such non-approved entities may lead to erroneous and/or undesirable effects for processor and platform manufacturers and end users.